Thick As Sea Thieves
by FanGirlAP2002
Summary: Little scenes that take place in the lives of the Sea Three before and after they leave the Isles and maybe some alternate universe as well? Now with Gil Jay
1. Prologue

Little scenes that take place in the lives of the Sea Three before and after they leave the Isles and maybe some alternate universe as well?

Now with Gil×Jay


	2. Date Night

The bell had just rang for dismissal of the end of the school day. Uma had silently thanked the gods as she headed to her locker to drop of her stuff.

"Hey Uma", Mal called as she and Evie approached the sea witch. Ever since the villain kids had come to Auradon for rehabilitation, the future queen had thought they were friends. Uma had aimed to find out who gave her such an idea.

Nonetheless she'd stilled herself as the two stood by her locker,"Got any plans for such an wickedly boring Friday?", she'd asked. Uma finished putting her books away before shutting her locker,"Not that it's any of your business, but me and Harry are hanging out tonight", she provided propping herself against her locker.

"Ooh, a little alone time with Harry sounds perfect!", the blunette cut in with a knowing wink, smiling wide,"You know they say that you keep the spark alive with little moments together!", Evie squealed, holding her _Beast Beat_ magazine closer to her chest. Uma thought she needed to stop reading that garbage, she treated every issue like the damn Bible.

Both chose to ignore the fan-girling teen, continuing the conversation,"So what's on the table? Bet it's gonna be insane with you to", Mal was always one to pry, even on the Isles she liked to know what was going on. She wouldn't call it being nosy, but being well informed.

Uma couldn't help, but smirk to herself at the thought of what they'd being doing,"Oh you have no idea"

"Harry if you don't keep still, so help me", Uma growled

"Hahaha ah can't- haha- ya know ah'm ticklish haha", Harry, cackled loudly, with a charcoal mask on his face, fidgeting once again causing Uma to smear the black nail polish on his pinkie toe, much to Uma's chargin. Now she was gonna have to do the whole damn toe over!

After _finally_ finishing, Uma got up, stretching her arms, a purple gel mask on her face. "Don't forget you're helping me wash the dye out my hair", she reminded, checking the timer. She still had 10 minutes left as the box instructed. She wanted something different, so she was going for an electric blue color with turquoise highlights. Well if she did it right, she would. The box was in Japanese.

"Of course, mo leannan", Harry promised, checking to make sure his nails were dry. He made a satisfied hum seeing they they were. Uma always did a great job on his nails, he'd always mess up. Can't be Harry Hook with messed up nails, can he?

Uma rolled her eyes, laying on the bed, his arm wrapping around her,"Gotta love mah alone time why's nah captain", he grinned squeezing her slightly. They stayed like that as they watched an episode of Jack&Fairy until her phone went of.

Like a good boyfriend, Harry had helped her wash the color out and even detangling her hair for her. Uma had pulled on a bonnet before crawling into her boyfriends lap. Evie was right, it was the small moment that keep the spark alive. It also helped them look amazing.

What? Even villains needed some rest and relaxation.


	3. You Speak From Experience

King Ben had been walking across the campus grounds, when he had heard his name being called.

"Ben!", he turned around to find his girlfriend running up to him, "What's wrong?", he asked, glancing where Mal had come from. "G- Gil...", She started, trying to catch her breath, "h- he isn't in the Medical wing anymore and they said Uma and Harry walked out in the middle of class", she explained frantically.

Ben looked at Mal, having a silent conversation, before they took off, heading towards the boys dormitory.

When they rushed into Harry and Gil's room, they weren't too surprised to find Uma and Harry standing over the youngers bed, a sickly Gil tucked into the sheets.

Ben had been the one to step closer,"What are you guys doing?-"

"_Shh_", Uma said harshly, looking back at Gil as he shifted in his sleep before relaxing. "He's sleepin'.", Harry said with his hook to his lips. The guests looked at one each other, shrugging at one another, thoroughly confused as to what was going on. Ben spoke spoke again, careful to heed the warning,"Why...why did you take him from the Medical wing?", he asked, sure to keep his voice down, while also using his "kingly" tone.

The pirates shook their heads at the insult; they never appreciated being talked to like they were criminals. Why the hell would they have left the island to deal with this shit?

"Why would yu' take 'im there in tha' first place?", Harry asked after carefully putting a cold compress on his forehead,"He doesn't like hospitals", he informed, glancing up at the king before continuing with his business. They had a cart of medical supplies: some gauze, hand sanitizer, heat patches, healing crystals and what they assumed were some of Uma's special brews in brown bottles.

"But they could've helped him?", Ben questioned, "way better than you guys could"

"Don't you dare say that.", Uma spat, standing to her feet. Harry was on her heels until she nodded and he went back to nursing his friend. Uma stepped up to the other teens,"They have no idea what's wrong with him, we do.", she pointed to herself, "We've been taking care of him since we were on the Isles. Considering we didn't have doctors, I think we did a pretty good job"

_Flashback..._

"Yo_! Do you know where the Captain is",Gonzo asked Jonas as he walked into the restaurant._

"_I don't know and I don't care ", the girl responded, brushed passed him and gathering supplies from behind the counter. _"_What's going on?", he _aske_d watching as she pulled out a familiar crate. Jonas stopped for a moment, running a hand through her hair,"Gil is sick again and Harry's on a fucking rampage.", she explained before continuing her task._

Gonzo gasp_ed, a feeling of sympathy washes over him for his crew-mate. Gil had always been sick and it wasn't always easy. It had been so long since he'd last been ill, they thought he was getting better._

_But look at them now._

_He felt bad because there wasn't much they could do for him. They had no doctors and it wasn't everyday medicines washed up on the island. They all felt so useless; they couldn't do anything for their brother._

Gonzo_ forced the thoughts to the back of his mind. Villains weren't supposed to care, but deep down they all did. "Here let me help", he offered taking the crate from her and they headed to the ship._

"_Do you think Uma knows?" , he asked, breaking the silence between them. Jonas froze for a moment, "I...I don't know", she admitted with a sigh,"but I just hope Gil gets better before she finds out"_

_If Harry was already close to deadly at time like this then Uma was the Lady of Death. She was completely lose it, dropping all her responsibilities to nurse Gil back to health. She refused to allow anyone to bother her or Harry as they were helping him get better._

_When they got to Gil and Harry's shared cabin, they found their captain and first mate holding the youngest Gaston child close. Uma murmuring a song to calm him with his head to her chest._

_She looked over at the two, grateful to see her healing kit in Gonzo's hands, "Give it to Harry and go about your business" , Uma didn't didn't say it, but they knew she meant thank you._

_Flashback over..._

"Ugh"

They all looked back when they heard Gil groan, face twisting into one of pain. Uma and Harry both rushed to his side trying to calm him. Uma singing to him as she ran a hand through his hair.

With that, the couple left, leaving the two to tend to their friend. They knew what they were doing, besides if they needed helped they'd call.


	4. Loyal Til The Ocean

_**Summary: After Uma's failure at the Cotillion, her crew turn their backs on her. With no-one on her side, she decides it's best to leave, but Gil won't let her go with a fight.**_

Once again, Mal had managed to take everything from her. Not only had she embarrassed her once again, but she had taken away the last thing she cared about: her crew.

Returning to the island had been a struggle of its own. The swim was easy, but apparently the transformation had taken alot from her. Uma had struggled to drag herself back to the ship to her awaiting crew.

Their silence was explanation enough, but if that didn't suffice, their words filled in any blank.

They said she was a _failure_.

_A liar_.

_Weak_.

All traits not wanted in a captain.

In some ways, Uma thought they were right, atleast that's what she told herself as she left. Now as she was walked down the alleyway, bags in hand, she couldn't help but feel like a failure. Failure for herself, failure for her mother and failure from her crew. At least she had Harry, he would never betray her; he was loyal til the ends of the Earth.

They had decided they had nothing left on the island, so they would leave and never come back. They probably wouldn't go to Auradon, but they would find somewhere they could call home.

Uma was pulled from her thoughts by faint had heard them for a while, but now she believed that she was being followed. She has stopped walking, not even turning around

"What do you want, fish-bait?"

She knew it was him, Gil was always heavy footer and walked to his own rhythm. The older had stopped, shocked that he had been caught. He had swallowed the lump in his throat before speaking, "I...I wanna be with my captain"

Uma snorted at his ignorance, turning around and walking up to him,"I know you've heard about the revolt, I'm not your captain anymore." With that she turned back around, walking away once again.

"Yes you are!", he yelled surprising her, he had never raised his voice before,"You... you and Harry are all I have, don't make me go back", he finished, voice laced with longing. He wasn't wrong. Gil didn't have it any better than them, being beaten and ridiculed by his father and brothers and Uma's old crew. If they left him, who knows what would happen to him.

She felt selfish for even entertaining the thought, but she knew what had to be done. Uma huffed before turning around,"We will need a second mate", she admitted, looking up at him,"you up for it?"

The smile that spread across couldn't be rivaled by anything she had ever seen before,"Totally!", he cheered, jumping in excitement, before suddenly resolving himself," I mean, yeah whatever" , he shrugged, but he couldn't help but smile again. For once in her life, Uma truly laughed as they walked down the empty streets.

As they arrived at the docks, Harry couldn't mask his grin, seeing his captains companion. "Fish-bait!", He clapped his shoulder roughly, but Gil didn't mind, he was with his true family. He threw their bags on the small boat, looking back at their old home one last time.

"Let's go boys"


	5. Bad Girlfriend

_**Summary: Harry gets a girlfriend and she isn't too fond of his friendship with a certain sea witch**_

Uma knew her friend was a natural head-turner, with his dark hair, dazzling smile and eyes so blue Triton would be jealous. That's why Uma wasn't surprised when Harry had gotten a girlfriend quickly after settling into Auradon. On the Isles he was a flirt and every woman, guy and girl was immediately under his spell. All except Uma who found it insufferable, but yet it had its advantages.

Back to the issue at hand, the pirate had found someone other than Uma to pledge his undying loyalty to. Which was great...until it wasn't.

It wasn't a shock that she wasn't a big fan of Uma; Aquamarine was the daughters of one of Ariel's sisters,- which one, Uma didn't know. Uma didn't have an issue with her, she hadn't met her, only hearing about her from Harry's endless adoration. She found it hilarious that she had him so thoroughly whipped.

However, a few weeks into them dating Aquamarine had made it _very_ clear to her that she was _"to stay the fuck away from Harry._ _He was on track to being one of coolest guys at school and he doesn't need __**you**__ ruining it for him or __**our**__ relationship."_ Uma would've hexed her if it didn't mean her getting sent back to the Isles, plus the more Uma thought about it, she realized she was actually kinda right.

Harry was her most loyal follower in more ways than one. On the Isles, he felt the need to kidnap, steal and threaten people for the sake of honoring her. Everything wrong Harry did was more than likely because of her.

With that being said, Uma understood the need to keep him on the right track, but she had no idea what role she played in their relationship. Evie had told her that she was probably jealous of her,_'These AK's are uber threatened of us badass VK's in more was than one. That's why they're jerks'_

Uma didn't know why she felt so threatened; she had it all: family, money, popularity, beautiful blue eyes, long flowing hair and beauty. If Audrey had a twin, it would be her. All Uma had was anger issues and a lot of pain.

Still in hopes of making sure Harry was happy she distanced herself; quitting the fencing team, eating in her room during meals, taking different ways to class, cutting off any and all communication with him.

School was starting to get to her and all the avoiding wasn't helping her head. Uma had no-one to talk to and Evie and Mal just told her shit she didn't wanna listen to. To make matters worse, Aquamarine had been glaring _extra_ murderously at her lately and Uma could not for the life of her figure out why. She hadn't even seen Harry in a good month so what the fuck could her problem be?

The sea witch just wanted to go to her room and sleep all afternoon. Now that she thought about it, that was exactly what she planned to do as she unlocked the door to her room. She picked up her bags off the hallway floor and went inside, shutting and locking the door behind herself.

Uma sighed, leaning against the door, before walking further into her room.

"Yu've been avoidin' me, Captain?"

Uma froze, looking over to find Harry sitting at her roommates desk, legs propped up in true villain fashion,"You're not supposed to be in here", she said, waving her hand dismissively, moving over to her bed. Uma was not in the mood for this, today was hard enough. Still apart of her was glad to see him, to know he was okay.

"Ah'm not supposed ta' do a lot of things", he swung around her bed post, both hands gripping the beds canopy over her head. Uma jumped, she hadn't even heard him coming, "but ah'd keep it up if it meant findin' out what's goin' on wit mah Captain"

That was the last thing she wanted to hear.

Uma rolled her eyes, moving from under him, "I'm not your damn Captain; not since we left the Isles." It was true. Once they'd left the Isles, her crew disbanded, the others decided there was no need for a crew other than a means to survive. Seeing as there was no need for survival, they drifted. _Fuck family, right?_ For a time it was just Uma, Harry and Gil, then when Aquamarine came, it was Uma and Gil, and soon school activities and Jay had taken Gil as well. Uma was all alone.

Harry frowned at her words and Uma was suddenly uncomfortable under his gaze. She climbed in her bed, pushing back her hair with a dreaded sigh,"You shouldn't be here, you need to go find Aquamarine", She said pulling her assignments from her backpack. She had homework and she wasn't gonna let Harry get in the way of that.

Uma had continued to ignore his presence, opening her textbook and clipboard. She had heard a growl and before she knew it her books were snatched out of her hands and thrown across the room.

"Is that wit' this is all about!?", Harry asked, his voice suddenly raising. _This _was why she had basically removed herself from his life?!

"What do you think it is?!", she snapped before correcting herself,"She's not gonna like you being here", she said softly, shaking her head. Of all days for this to happen, it was today? Could it have been any other day when she hadn't felt this particularly awful about herself?

Harry sighed, the bed dipping where he sat. It was silent for a moment before he spoke,"We broke up a week ago"

That explained why she had been more aggressive lately. She probably thought Uma had caused their separation. He'll she probably did. Uma was always good for ruining everything she came in contact with. Including lives as well. As hard as Uma tried to process the information, her self-esteem would not allow it. She shook her head, finally responding,"Doesn't matter", the girl brushed off, sliding off her bed. She needed to get away from him,"Aquamarine was still right"

"Wit du' ye mean?", the sea witch bit the inside of her mouth, turning away to avoid his gaze,"Wit did that twat say to you!?", he demanded pulling her back to him.

Uma turned around yanking her hand from his, her navy blue hair swing behind her,"She didn't at anything that wasn't already true", she muttered moving over to the window, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm not good...I'm not good for you, I'm bad news-_ 'an embarrassment to Auradon' _", she quoted, wiping away a tear. It still hurt.

"All...all I do is drag people down and I don't wanna do that to you guys", Uma didn't even flinch when she was pulled into warm arms, a hand on the back of her head. Harry carried her over to her bed, sitting against the headboard with her still pulled close. He kisses her cheek gently, wiping away her tears with a grin.

They just stayed like that, holding each other close. Neither were very good at talking about their feelings, but they knew how to communicate in other ways. This was all they needed for now. Harry watched as the sun began to set outside the window.

"Dinnea leave me a'gain", he threatened, hands carding through her dark hair. His words held no venom as he spoke, but Uma heard the longing in his voice.

Uma lifted her head, smiling at the brunette, "Never again, I promise"


	6. I'm No Patrick Swayze

This one is gonna be a bit different you guys. Not only is it gonna be RPF (Real Person Fiction), but this is China Anne McClain/Dylan Playfair I know there's an age gap, but this could just be considered a friendship among co-stars so we good? Okay we good

_**Summary: Who needs Dirty Dancing when we have What's My Name?**_

"China, after the music starts I want you to circle around the table. With every step I want you to pop, skip and bounce. Yes, like that", Jamal critiqued as China lip synced, swaggering around the table before stopping.

"Now while you're doing this everyone will have their own things to do. Dylan, you and the others will climb on the table from the other side, while Thomas and the others follow China.", he instructed, doing it again with the addition of the others.

"China, when you come around, I want you to stand in the center.", China followed his orders, finishing with Thomas at her side.

"Thomas you'll move to the front were you'll be kneeling. From there we will do the human sail for _Our sails about to set"_, he watched as Dylan threw up his arm while the two beside him grabbed it and they all interlocked with China at the center. "Celeste, after that you and Thomas will switch places. He'll be beside China and you'll be on the bottom right"

"After that it's _What's my name? What's my name_ and I want beating, stomping, fist pumping and Harry looking crazy, just out of it", they all laughed as Thomas stuck out his tongue, shaking his wild hair.

"I wanna see up to there, with the music before we move on, okay?",Everyone nodded as they got into position.

"From the top! 5..6..5,6,7,8"

**This all hands on deck**  
**Calling out to lost boys and girls,**  
**I'm getting tired of the disrespect**  
**We won't stop til we rule the world**  
**It's our time,**  
**We up next**  
**_(Next!)_**  
**Our sail sails about to be set**  
**(**_**Set!)**_  
**They ain't seen nothing yet**  
**Tell 'em whose in charge so they don't forget**  
**What's my name? What's my name?**  
**(**_**Uma!**_**)**  
**Say it ****_louder_****!**  
**What's my name? What's my ****_naaaaaame_****?**  
**(**_**Uma!**_**)**  
**Feel the power**

The music stopped and everyone froze in their positions. It was silent safe for their heavy breathing,"That was perfect everybody, but Thomas when you're answering _What's My Name? _with _Uma_ be careful when you snap your head over. I don't want you to end up breaking anything", he explained and Thomas nodded rubbing his neck.

Making sure everyone was okay, he continued, "I'm gonna change up a couple things. I was thinking Uma should get onto the table at _feel the power_ and _no ones gonna stop_ us before we go into the next verse and the human wave of _Uuuuuumma_."

China looked back at the high table, comparing the height of where it stopped at her upper arm, her eyebrow raising. Jamal laughed at her face, "I know, I know, even with those heels on, she's gonna need a bit of help getting up there." Everyone laughed, Thomas calling her a wee one. "Dylan, do you think you can do that?", he asked, pointing to the blonde.

She looked back at Dylan who was sitting on the edge of the table, also catching his breath. He gave her a quick glance before nodding, "Yeah, I can do it"

China was a bit hesitant,"Okay!", she was pulled from her thoughts by Jamal's voice, "so I want you to grab under her arms and lift her, but be careful not to fall over or hurt one another", Dylan squatted down, reaching under her as told before lifting her slightly and putting her down.

"Yeah, just like that!", Jamal clapped, "Now I think you guys have earned a break.", he smiled hearing the groans of agreeance, "Alright, be back in 20 hydrated and ready to move on the the next set of choreography"

Dylan had gone to the bathroom when the called break and was walking back into the studio. He grabbed his water bottle, taking a large gulp. Rehearsal was exhausting and they weren't even halfway done.

"Hey, play-pen!"

Dylan looked over to find China jogging up to him, a large smile on her face,"What's up shrimpy?", he responded with a grin, drinking out of his water bottle.

"Well...you know...", She started, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth,"Jamal said you were supposed to help lift me on the table...earlier...over there and I just was wondering... "

"China your rambling like Cameron right now" (RIP my freckled angel) Dylan said, crossing his arms over his chest,"What's bothering you?" She wasn't usually like this, bouncing around and singing like Dove and Sofia.

"Are you sure you're gonna be able to lift me up?", she asked quickly, looking up at him. "I'm not gonna lie, I'm not as little as I look", she explained gesturing to her person.

After a moment, Dylan laughed. _That's what's been bothering her?_ "It's fine really", her costar nodded, "I can do it. You're only about what, 110 pounds?", he asked assessing her. _It really wouldn't be that hard honestly._ Still, China didn't look convinced, but he couldn't blame her. She just didn't wanna end up hurting him, _plus_ she wasn't exactly ecstatic about playing with gravity.

Dylan took in her frown, before putting down his water bottle,"If I show you, then will you believe me?", he asked the young woman. China hesitated, but nodded.

Dylan took her phone and put it next to his stuff before walking back over to mirror wall. China stopped and faced towards the wall. Dylan moved behind her, his figure towering over hers. "Okay you ready?", he asked, placing his hands on her forearms. China nodded back at him,"You drop me, we can't be friends anymore", she threatened halfheartedly, trying to calm her nerves.

The older man chuckled at her empty threat,"It's gonna be fine.", he assured,"3...2..-"

At the latest moment, China panicked,"Wait!"

"1!"

Before she knew it, her feet were off the ground and she was looking at the ground below her. "Someone tuuk aft'ar Gaston!", Thomas cheered from across the room, waving at the girl in the air. She looked like Simba when he was born; her body just hanging in the air, flat out confused.

"Okay, you can put me down now", China whined, wiggling her feet in the air. This was cool but, the ground was _cooler. _Dylan didn't put her down, instead propping her up on his shoulder, his arm secured around her thighs,"See I told you, I got it"

China rolled her eyes, "Ha- ha!", she laughed mockingly, trying not to look at the ground, "Okay, really, but this is way higher than that table Dylan", she reminded. He was totally being smug. _'Oh if I can lift you this high then I can do the table lift'_ that's what she heard in her head. China damn near screamed when he started to lower her down.

"It's okay, I got ya", he promised, adjusting his grip, before helping her slide off his shoulder and onto the ground safely.

Dylan stretched out his arms as China turned to him, the panic from earlier had been erased from China's face, "Dude, I felt like Baby from Dirty Dancing ya know, from the Time Of Our Lives scene?", she explained, giggling as she hugged him.

"That makes you my Patrick Swayze"

This is proof that I watch the video waaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy too much. I got inspired because I was watching him nonstop on loop when the Wi-Fi went out


	7. Personal Cheerleader

**_Summary: Uma wouldn't do a lot of things, but if it was for her boys...she'd make an exception._**

Uma was sitting on the bleachers with Evie and Mal, surrounded by all her...peers. Ugh. She didn't see the point of going to Tourney games; it was hot, cramped and people were just yelling random things that she didn't understand.

It sucked.

"What the heck are you even supposed to do at these things?", Uma asked, snatching a guy's giant foam finger off. He had put it in her face way too many times and she's warned him.

"_These things_ are tourney games", Evie corrected, pointing to the players on the field,"You're supposed to have fun, celebrating your school"

"I don't wanna celebrate this dump", she muttered, rolling her eyes. Once again, this was stupid.

Mal and Evie looked at one another. They had both been in her shoes before,"Well you're also supposed to cheer on your friends", Evie knew she had found something when Uma frowned, "Yeah, cheer on your friends, ya know, since Harry and Gil are on the team you have to do that", she pointed over to at the two. Gil had the ball and Harry was guarding him, busting past the offensive line.

Uma didn't think about that. She had never gone to their games before until now and she thought that all she had to do was show up. Boy was she wrong.

How was she supposed to cheer and show support? Uma had never given them positive reinforcement before. She only yelled or threw things when she was happy or sad or ect., specifically Gil out the restaurant. She didn't think that was proper to do in such a public setting.

Uma was pulled from her thoughts by Evie and Mal yelling,"All right, boys! Woo-hoo! Good job Jay?"

She looked at the field to find the players leaving, "What happened?", she asked looking at the girls. "The game is over, we won, as usual", the pretty girl answered smugly, standing up. The bleachers had began to clear as they walked down.

Uma followed after them, "What about supporting your friends?", she asked getting off the bleachers. This was confusing. Why had they stopped? Mal waved at her boyfriend as they headed towards the locker room,"The game is over now, no need to support.", she explained throwing away her popcorn bag.

Uma had stopped walking, completely puzzled. "So you cheer and yell your heart out and then just stop when they leave?" Uma had decided Auradon not only sucked, but it was just flat out weird.

She was about to just head to her dorm when she saw a flyer:

**_Wanna show your support for Auradon Prep? _**_**"**__Nope"_  
**_Do you wanna cheer on your boys and girls? _**_**"**__Actually yes..."_  
**_Come to the Auditorium during practices at 4:30_**  
**_Positions Open!_**

Harry and Gil were completely thrown off as they played. Their captain has been very secretive as of late and they were a bit suspicious. And to make matters worse, all through the game, they had heard someone screaming their names and they even saw a sign!

They had no idea who it was, they doubted anyone at this stuffy school would cheer on the reformed villains. Coach had told them to just focus on the game and that's what they did. They beat Knightly High with a double digit victory. After clapping hands with the sorry losers (Harry's words), they still heard that voice as they walked across the field. Gil had stopped Harry, "I think the screaming is coming from up there", he said, pointing over to the cheerleaders on the sideline.

There was a girl in the air with a large poster that read **_Go Harry! Go Gil! Bring Home The Gold!_** in perfect calligraphy. They were confused because there was no gold to bring home. Still, the girl continued to yell their names, the only thing you could make out apart from the uniform were the blue braids swinging behind her.

Gil and Harry had looked at one another, confusion evident, "Is that...Uma?", Harry asked in disbelief, walking closer to get a better look.

There was Uma, dressed in the Auradon Prep cheer uniform with her braids pulled in a high pony, being held up by Lonnie and Jane. Uma had smiled at him from below her sign, before passing it to one of the girls on the ground.

Suddenly she was thrown in the air and Harry rushed into action,"Captain!", he rushed to the sideline to find Uma tucked safely in the arms of Lonnie and Jane.

"I told you, we got you", the young fairy teased placing her on the ground. Uma had rolled her eyes, but the smile had given her away, "Yeah, yeah"

Uma had fixed her skirt, picking up her pompoms while Harry stared with an open mouth. "Harry, close your mouth", Uma said, lifting his jaw off the ground, "You're gonna catch flies", she snorted walking off.

Harry shook himself out of it,"So yar a cheerlead'ar now?", he asked following her over to the bleachers where her bag was.

"Kinda obvious now", Gil interrupted matter-of-factly,"I mean, she would be a good flyer since she's so tiny", he had made a little model with his hands to show to small size of the girl. With only a stare from his captain and first mate, he stopped talking.

The small girl shrugged on her bag, putting her arms around her friends, "What? Somebody's gotta cheer my boys on"


	8. FailToSail

Another RPF, but this one will be China Anna McClain/Thomas Doherty/Dylan Playfair, but really it's just China- centric with the whole cast.

**_Summary: You remember when China said she fell during filming? Well, The Pirate Sail was more than just a fail. Bonus with some good ole' cuddling_**

Today they were filming the _What's My Name _scene and to say everyone was excited was an understatement. They had filmed the scene once and the were doing it again for a second take.

Everything had gone as planned. They had picked up the throne like they were supposed to, Harry's verse had gone without a hitch and the sword dancing was perfect. But then they did the Pirate Sail...

So many things had gone wrong; they had started pulling too fast and the net had gotten caught in the table. When Dylan had suddenly stopped moving, China didn't. She had tried to catch herself, but her shoe had gotten caught as well and down she went.

Dylan had tried to catch her, but couldn't with the net thrown over him. All they know is that China had ended up not only falling off of Dylan, but also the table, hitting her head on the sea throne then the platform below before landing on the ground.

Ouch.

Commentators had laughed for only a moment, before stopping. The entire set had gone quiet, the music stopping and the dancing halted. Everyone saw her go down and she still hadn't gotten up.

"China?", Dove called, growing worried.

Dylan had finally gotten the net off, sliding off the table and onto the ground next to her,"China?", he asked, sitting her up. Thomas had rushed over as well, "Yu o'kay?", he asked, looking for any bruises.

China looked up with half open eyes, "She's fine", Thomas said aloud. She winced, lazily rubbing the back of her neck. She mumbled something unintelligible before dropping her arm, blood on her hand.

"Never mind, no she's not!"

Without another word, Kenny had moved around the table, looking her over. They sat China up further as he lifted her braids to find a gash on the back of her head. He had forced her eyes open to find her pupils wide before she tried to close them again, "Gonna need to get ya patched up kid", he looked back at the other producers, "Call the set nurse, she hit her head pretty hard!"

The others had move over, worried about the short girl. Cameron had moved forward, "I got her", he bent down, hooking his arm under her knees before lifting her up in his arms.

China made a noise of disapproval, but made no move to fight as she was carried off set.

They had decided to film some of the smaller scene instead of the major ones today since their antagonist was out.

After they had finished for the day, Kenny had gone to check up on China. The nurse had told him that she had a concussion, but would be okay with some meds and a bandage for her head. So with flowers in hand he walked to her trailer.

When Kenny had opened the door, he was not prepared to find literally _all_ of his cast squashed together on the couches and the floor of the trailer with blankets and pillows,"What's going on here?", he asked, seeing Brenna's head peek out from a pink blankets on the small couch.

"Nurse Triviary said that some rest would help China recover better, but she couldn't sleep without a cuddle", she answered with China laying against her and Michael being held by the sleeping girl.

"We had a schedule", Michael said, yawning loudly,"so when someone had to go shoot, someone else could take their place, but no-one wanted to leave her so, we just all ended up crashing", he explained, his eyes closing once again.

Kenny didn't say anything after that, sitting down the flowers and turning off the light before leaving. He was at a loss for words. Did his stars really make a schedule so China would have a cuddle buddy?


	9. Better Life For My Baim

**Summary:Busy with life, Mal couldn't think of a better day to go visit Mr. and Mrs. Hook. Warning! MPREG! Mention of Mental Illness!and Past Trauma!**

Mal smiled as the wind blew across her wings as she flew through the air. She hadn't seen Uma in quite sometime and she hadn't known how much time had past until now. After quickly turning into her dragon she'd flown from the palace, where she had travelled to a island a fair ways off of Auradon.

Changing from her dragon form, Mal was greeted by a grinning Harry, "Good afternoon, Queen Mal", he bowed playfully before standing, giving her a proper hug.

Mal pulled away from the embrace,"It's been a while, Harry", she said, words laced with apology. Harry shook his head, "It's o'kay, life catches the lot of us", he answered looking over the calm waters before smiling again, "Come on, Uma's waitin' "

As they approached the beach, Mal could make out a small figure. There Uma sat at the waters shores, the waves stopping slightly above the bottom of her back. She seemed serene as the tide came. Mal thought it suited her well.

"Siren, we 'ave comp'ny", Harry called softly, with an adoration in his eye that couldn't be masked. Uma had turned around, body bare safe for her long brown hair covering her swollen breasts. Her hand resting over her round belly. She practically glowed under the light of the the sun.

Uma smiled, waving her over before turning back to the ocean. Harry offered her a small smile before leaving them be. Mal sat beside her, still dressed in her clothes.

She watch as her hand along the water,"So when's your due date?" She looked close to 10 months, her large bump jutting from her small body. Mal knew that she would give birth soon very soon.

"They'll be here in 3 days...hopefully", the sea witch answered looking down at her belly. Uma smiled at the thought of the beautiful twins sitting in her belly.

Mal had reached out her hand, stopping until Uma nodded, bringing her hand to her belly over hers,"Hey, you guys", she whispered against the tight skin of her belly, "I can't wait til you guys are here, your mom's worried you won't be here soon enough", they laughed as one of them kicked below her hand.

Uma had hissed softly at the kick, trying to sooth their moving, "Harry's more worried about them than me", she said, the movement stopping,"He's afraid they'll be like him, have a couple loose screws." They knew firsthand how much Harry had struggled to get his Bipolar disorder under control once they'd gotten off the island. It had been a long hard battle, but after a lot of therapy, magic treatments and some useless medication they'd pulled threw.

"Aren't you scared too?", Mal asked, turning to her, "I mean there is a possibility", she didn't mean to impose, but she wondered how she felt about it.

Uma had closed her eyes for a long moment before opening them once again, "Mal, do you remember life growing up on the Isles?", she asked suddenly, looking over at the older woman, "Before they broke the barrier?

The queen nodded, a lump suddenly stuck in her throat, "We...we had famine, starvation, people stealing just to survive and people who didn't...didn't survive at all. No doctor in sight unless you wanted to risk turning into a frog by Facilier", Mal answered, fighting back tears. It was impossible to forget how awful their lives had truly been.

The silence had taken over once again,"That's what I'm scared of", Uma admitted quietly,"I don't want them growing up the way we all did.", as she said this, a single tear rolled down her cheek, landing on her belly, "I...I thought that when I had children I'd be forced to raised them on the Isles, but I didn't."

Uma smiled, eyes now sparkling as she interlaced their hands before continuing,"They aren't gonna grow up like we did, so I'm not scared of anything"


	10. We're Dating We're Dating

**Summary: Uma and Harry have been together for a hot minute, someone should've given Uma a heads up.**

"Enchanted Ball This Friday! Enchanted Ball! Buy Your Tickets Now! A Magical Evening Where Dreams Come True", Audrey and the other student council members were in in the hallways, handing out flyers for a big dance coming up.

Jane took the flyer reading it carefully, "So are you and Harry going to the dance together?", she asked, showing her roommate the glittery flyer.

Uma frowned at the paper, dressing up and being around a bunch of snobby royals wasn't exactly at the top of her to-do list. She shook her head, handing it back to her, "Why would we?"

Jane rolled her eyes- something Uma regretted teaching her,"Cause your a couple"

The younger girl damn near choked on her water in the middle of the hallway, "We're a what?", she forced out, trying to breath again. "Where the hell would you get that idea from", she asked once she regained the to ability to speak properly.

"Everyone's been talking about it", the taller girl explained, before suddenly stopping in her tracks,"Wait, you guys aren't a couple?"

The ebony girl shook her head, "No!", she exclaimed forcing everyone to look at them. Uma apologized quickly, pulling the other girl into a thankfully vacant bathroom.

Jane still had a look of shock on her face,"Whoa", she said before lowering her eyes at her, "I don't believe you", she said accusingly.

"Why is it so hard to believe?", Uma was damn near about to pull her hair out, "And what make you think that in the first place?!"

Jane shrugged, actually thinking it over for a second, "I mean, you guys flirt a lot..."

"Correction, he flirts and I just sit there, besides Harry flirts with everyone", Uma resorted.

"But he's always following you around..."

"Safety in numbers", she responded matter-of-factly.

"He does whatever you say and carries your books for you..."

"I'm his Captain, Nimrod"

* * * * * * *

"Jane asked me if we were going to the dance together since we were couple", Uma said, closing her book. They had been in the library doing research for their essays or at least Harry was; Uma had been out of it since her conversation with Jane earlier.

Uma didn't know why she said it, maybe it was because she was tired of the silence? Maybe because she wanted his opinion so she could prove she wasn't going insane? Harry raised an eyebrow at her before sitting up and looking at the short girl,"An' wit' did ye tell 'er?", he asked, leaning into her personal space.

See this was what Uma was talking about, Harry was always pushing her boundaries, but it didn't mean they were dating. It just meant he was an asshole. However, Uma moved in just as close, "I told her we weren't dating and called her a Nimrod", she recanted with a smirk, glancing at his lips before stopping herself. 'Damn you Jane'

Uma didn't know what she expected to happen after that, but what she didn't expect was for Harry's face to harden as he stood to his feet, "An' why would ye say that?!", he yelled surprising her.

_**"SHHHHH!"**_

All eyes were on Uma for the second time today, she muttered an apology to Mr. Laverne. Harry was still standing, practically seething for reasons Uma didn't know. "Harry", she whispered, grabbing his wrist, "Can you please sit back down?", she asked softly, trying to hide her face behind her hand. 'This is so embarrassing'

Grateful when he had finally sat down, Uma had pulled up her chair, crossing her arms, "I don't see why you are so upset."

Harry scoffed looking away, tugging at his hair, before turning back to her, "How would you feel if your boyfriend just admitted to telling someone you weren't together?!", he whispered harshly, glancing around to see if he had bothered the other patrons.

"If my boyfriend said that I would feel like- wait boyfriend?", Uma froze mid- ranted, pulling away from the brunette, "You're...you're my boyfriend?"

Harry had to bite his tongue to refrain from yelling,"Yes, ye ninny!" Uma's jaw had dropped at his words and for a second she'd forgotten how to breath again,"And you didn't think to tell me?" 'When the hell did this even happen?'

"I didn't think I needed to, it was obvious", he whispered back.

Uma scoffed, "Obvious?", she cocked her head to the side, "Please enlighten me, Harry _James_ Hook", Uma challenged with a glare. "What should I have noticed to known you were my boyfriend in the first place!"_ 'Oh this had to be good'_

Harry stared at her, leg shaking, "Uma, Ah flirt wit' ye all tha time."

The sea witch rolled her eyes, "Again, you flirt with everyone"

"Nae as hard as ah do wit' ye." She couldn't argue with that, she hadn't seen him climb on a table and announce anyone else's unnatural beauty to the entire student body.

Still that didn't prove anything,"Okay, what about you following me everywhere?"

The brunette shrugged, sitting back in his chair, "What con ah say, Ah'm possessive. Want everyone tu' know yer mine"

The last one was starting to sound even more obvious and she hadn't even said it. "...You don't carry my books just your Captain do you?", Uma asked looking up at him, already knowing the answer.

"Aye an' nae", Harry answered, crossing his arms over his chest,"Again Ah'm possessive, want 'em tu' ken ah got mah girl"

Uma dropped her head on the table so hard Harry thought she'd broken her nose. "I'm such a fucking idiot!", she groaned.

_**"SHHHHHHH!"**_

Harry waved at the gargoyle before going back to comfort his...girlfriend? "Oh nae ye aren't", he whispered, pulling her out of her seat and onto his lap, her head in his neck. Once again, something they'd done before that she thought was just friendly._ 'How oblivious am I?'_

Harry didn't know that she had started crying until he'd heard her soft sniffling, his shirt suddenly damp. "I have a whole fucking boyfriend and didn't even known", she moaned, gripping his jacket in a fist, "I'm a bigger bucket of barnacles than Gil"

"Now that's a bit of a stretch, ah think", Uma didn't respond, pulling away to wipe her eyes. This was all just so much to take in. Yes, her and Harry were already close, closer than any friends or captain and first mate should be. They had been dancing around the line of dating for years, not thinking about "love" or relationships on the Isles, but they weren't on the Isles anymore. Now they've passed that boundary...without her even knowing.

_'What if I hurt him? What if I flirted with somebody or told him I had a crush on someone? What if I've been an awful girlfriend so far? I would never hurt Harry, on accident or on purpose. What if he already planned to break up with me?'_

"Look Uma", Harry called. He knew his Captain like the back of his hand, and he knew how into herself she could get. He cupped her chin in his hand, looking into her dark eyes, "Ah'm sorry ah dinnea say anythin'.", he apologized, kissing her cheek. As risky as it was, he couldn't resist trying to sooth her. He had seen Ben do it to Mal multiple times before, Evie and the others as well where he hadn't yet had the pleasure to do so. Until now. "Still doesn't excuse ye bein' a total bumpy", Harry only laughed when she slapped him on the chest. He didn't have to see her face to know she was smiling, her lip between her teeth.

When Uma pulled back from his chest, Harry couldn't stop his heart from skipping a beat. Uma looked at him with glowing brown eyes, now twinkling with something that was usually Harry's: adoration.

Her fingers softly carded through his hair pulling a purr from the hooked pirate. The giggle she let out was music to his ears, he couldn't wait to make her laugh again. Blue eyes locked with brown as they both smiled still holding each other close. Uma thought she could get used to this.

"Does this mean ah can make out wit' ye now?"

Uma pulled away, eyebrow raised with a curled lip, "You just had to ruin the moment"

Harry whine as he was left hanging, "It's a good question?!", he countered defensively, searching for her lips.

_**"SHHHHHHH!"**_

Neither paid attention to the stone librarian, Uma trying to duck and dodge Harry's lips. After the third try, the girl surrendered, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He hummed, glad to take what he could get, "Tell me again why I date yo- ah!"

Uma covered her mouth, muffling her shriek as she was lifted bridal style. Harry carried her through the pool of tables, the other occupants watching with unabashed curiosity. "Harry, what are you doing?"

Harry cackled, kicking open the double doors,"We need tu' pick out our outfits f'ar tha dance", he replied, looking forward as he walked into the hallway, "wanna show off mah sweet siren"


	11. Big Announcment

I just wanted to inform you all that I have stopped updating chapter to this story on . The process is too much for me when posting multiple chapters. I have been posting on A03 and Wattpad. Just search iamziamandnarryaf (on Wattpad) and FanGrl_4Life_2020 (AO3). I have posted over 10 to 15 plus chapters so enjoy


End file.
